The Mask: The Animated Series
The Mask: The Animated Series was a cartoon based on The Mask movie in 1994. The cartoon continues after the movie - but instead of throwing the Mask away, Stanley keeps it. The show ran for three seasons, from August 12, 1995 to August 30, 1997, and spawned its own short-run comic book series, Adventures of The Mask. John Arcudi, former writer of the original comics, penned two episodes of the cartoon. It was originally played during the Cartoons Cartoons line-up on Fridays, but after being cancelled was moved to Disney Channel (where the live-action films were also aired). The show also ran in syndication. Summary Taking place after the events of the film in a different continuity, mild-mannered, good-hearted bank employee Stanley Ipkiss keeps the powerful and chaotic Mask of Loki to become his wacky trickster alter-ego, The Mask, to use it for good. Accompanied by his loyal pet and best friend, Milo the Jack Russell Terrier, Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask fights off the criminals and super-villains who threatens his hometown of Edge City while struggling with his persona's unpredictable and out of control nature when causing mischief with his cranky landlord, an idiotic police force, nosy news reporters and trying to find a girlfriend for himself and a better position in his job. Episodes 'Season One (1995)' # 1 The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 1 # 2 The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 2 # 3 Baby's Wild Ride # 4 The Terrible Twos # 5 Sister Mask # 6 Shadow of a Skillit # 7 Bride of Pretorius # 8 Double Reverse # 9 Shrink Rap # 10 Mayor Mask # 11 Martian Mask # 12 How Much Is That Dog in the Tin Can? # 13 All Hallow's Eve # 14 Santa Mask # 15 Split Personality 'Season Two (1996-97)' # 16 A Comedy of Eras # 17 Goin' for the Green # 18 Flight as a Feather # 19 The Good, the Bad and the Fish Guy # 20 Malled # 21 Channel Surfin # 22 Mask au Gratin # 23 Jurassic Mask # 24 You Oughta Be in Pictures # 25 For All Mask-Kind # 26 Up the Creek # 27 Boogie with the Man # 28 What Goes Around Comes Around # 29 All Hail the Mask # 30 Power of Suggestion # 31 Mr. Mask Goes to Washington # 32 Rain of Terror # 33 The Mother of All Hoods # 34 To Bee or Not to Bee # 35 Love Potion No. 8 ½ # 36 Cool Hand Mask # 37 Broadway Malady # 38 Enquiring Masks Want to Know # 39 Future Mask # 40 Sealed Fate # 41 (The Angels Wanna Wear My) Green Mask # 42 Mutiny of the Bounty Hunters # 43 Convention of Evil # 44 The Green Marine # 45 Counterfeit Mask 'Season Three (1997)' # 46 Magic # 47 Little Big Mask # 48 Fantashtick Voyage # 49 They Came from Within # 50 To Have and Have Snot # 51 Mystery Cruise # 52 The Goofalotatots # 53 When Pigs Ruled the Earth # 54 The Aceman Cometh # 55 Have Mask, Will Travel Videos Title sequences File:The Mask Animated Series Intro|English opening theme. File:The Mask Openings|English, polski (Polish; new), čeština (Czech), العربية (Arabic), español (Spanish) and italiano (Italian) opening themes. File:La Mascara(The Mask Animated) Opening Latino(Intro) HD Series del Ayer|Tema de apertura hispana (Hispanic opening theme). File:O Máskara - Abertura Original e Abertura Alternativa|Temas de abertura portuguêses (Portuguese opening themes). The mask opening (FRENCH)|thème de l'ouverture à la française (French opening theme). File:The Mask Polish Intro|Polski motyw otwierający polski (old Polish opening theme). File:Маска The Mask Animated Series Третья Заставка Intro Opening|Русский вводная тема (Russian opening theme). File:The Mask القـنــاع.mpg|العربية موضوع فتح (Arabic opening theme). File:The Mask ending song (HQ)|Ending theme. File:The Mask Animated Series OUTRO ENDING|Another ending theme. Trivia * The series intro theme song is based off the up-tempo, Latin song, Hey Pachuco!, that was used during The Mask/Stanley's dance scene and kiss with Tina Carlyle during the film but with The Mask's voice actor, Rob Paulsen, singing about his character and saying his famous catchphrases, "Somebody stop me!" during the first part of the song and his "SMmoking!" at the end after showing the series' title. * Three examples of the animated series' different continuity with the original film is that Tina Carlyle doesn't return in the TV series, making Peggy Brandt the series' main female character, possibly due to the show's creators wanting Stanley Ipkiss to remain single and him wanting to find a girlfriend to become a running theme for the series. The Mask also works during the day in the TV series, while in the film it only works at night. And Lt. Kellaway's appearance in the TV show resembles his original one from the comic series instead of his actor in the film, Peter Riegert. Category:The Mask: The Animated Series